Field of the Invention and Related Art Statement
This invention relates to an endoscope imaging system which can be used also for endoscopes of different color imaging systems.
Recently, instead of an optical endoscope (for example, a fiber scope) wherein an optical image formed by an objective in the tip part of an insertable part is transmitted to the base side by an image guide formed of a fiber bundle, there has come to be practically used an electronic endoscope (which shall be called an electronic endoscope or electronic scope hereinafter) wherein an optical image formed by an objective is photoelectrically converted to an electric signal, is transmitted to the base side and can be displayed by a color monitor through a video processor.
The above mentioned electronic scope now used for upper and lower digesting tubes is of a diameter of 10 mm. However, for example, an endoscope for the bronchus is usually required to be of a diameter less than about 5 mm. In order to realize an electronic scope for the bronchus (thin diameter), an imaging device of a small number of pixels must be used.
In case the above mentioned number of pixels is small, in order to prevent the reduction of the resolution, a frame sequential type color imaging system, wherein a object is illuminated by a frame sequential system with lights of respective wavelengths of red, blue and green and is imaged frame sequentially under the illumination and the images are composed and color-displayed, is more advantageous than a color-imaging system wherein a color mosaic filter is used. On the other hand, in case the number of pixels, which can be made thick in the diameter, is large and a sufficient resolution can be obtained, a mosaic type color imaging system using a mosaic filter will be adopted.
In the case of the above mentioned electronic scope, a video processor wherein a signal is processed to be a video signal which can be displayed by a color monitor is used in addition to a light source apparatus used in a fiber scope.
However, a prior art example is exclusively used for only a fiber scope or electronic scope, and a light source apparatus for the fiber scope or a video processor and light source apparatus for the electronic scope, can not be commonly used.
In the electronic scope, too, it is necessary to have different signal processing in a different color imaging system and a respective video processor and light source apparatus have been required.
Therefore, as disclosed, for example, in the gazette of a Japanese patent laid open No. 243625/1985, there is suggested a system wherein an imaging adapter is connected to a fiber scope to display an image on a color monitor picture surface.
In the above mentioned prior art example, in case the imaging adapter is connected, an electronic scope making a frame sequential system color imaging can be formed and, in case it is connected to a control apparatus (integrating a video processor and light source apparatus), a color displaying by frame sequential imaging can be made.
In the above mentioned system, there is a defect that a color mosaic type electronic scope can not be connected to be used. Also, .as the system can be applied only to the above mentioned frame sequential system, when a moving object is to be image, it can not be selected and used, though it is desirable to use it by fitting a color mosaic type electronic scope.